forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nalia de'Arnise
| alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Nalia de'Arnise was a young Amnian noblewoman in the 1360s DR. Personality She was of a particularly charitable bent. Nalia was appalled at the unfairness of the class system in her country and others like it, and consequently very preoccupied with helping the needy, to the point of criticizing charity that was too small. She insisted that she did not "go slumming", and thought she was really in touch with the people she was trying to help, but she had some difficulty shaking off the feeling of superiority she was raised with, and was seen as well-intentioned but not so good as she thought she was. Abilities She had learnt some rogue skills in the process of sneaking out of her home to help out those less well off, something her guardians did not much approve of, especially as her mother had died of an illness contracted during such charity. Besides of this, she was also a capable mage. History Nalia lived in her family castle with her father and aunt until it was attacked by trolls and yuan-ti. Her father was killed during the attack, leaving her as a female heir with little chance to legally inherit the castle without finding someone suitably martially inclined to act as its new lord (or lady). In the , she could be found in the Copper Coronet in Athkatla, pleading others to help her as she had helped them, looking for someone to help her defend her castle against an attack. She recognized Gorion's Ward's party as adventurers and would ask them for help, although she wouldn't reveal the attackers were trolls until after reaching the castle. When they arrived, the castle had been breached already, meaning that their new task was to retake it. Afterward, TorGal, the leader of the trolls, revealed that they were hired by someone else to attack the castle, but not who it was. Lord de'Arnise, Nalia's father, had been killed. It was not entirely clear to whom stewardship of Arnise Hold fell, though it was sought after by the heir of the Roenall family, Isaea, who was supposed to marry Nalia. Despite their families' arrangement, Nalia couldn't stand the young noble and refused. She was kidnapped by Isaea, by quasi-legal means, and was only returned after her companions uncovered unseemly information about the young Roenall heir that ensured her freedom. In any case, Nalia was more than willing to leave home and sought adventure after the untimely death of her father. Appendix Appearances ;Games: *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' References External Links * Connections Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Inhabitants of Amn Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Thieves Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants